pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Club Plant
Club Plant'' ''is an online-based, massively multiplayer online role-playing game (abbreviated as a MMORPG). It involves a virtual world, where the players are plants, and features a large range of minigames and other online activities. Game Play In Club Plant, players create and control cartoon plant avatars to move about the island. Although the game is free to play, players can purchase membership and get extra special features such as purchasing clothing, decorating gardens, and much more. Players also have the opportunity to earn stamps, role-play, have plant fights, play mini-games, and interact with other players around the world. The game can be played in full screen or smaller screen. This feature required refreshing the game, but a later update allowed resizing with no need to log in again. The game resolution can be changed as well from high quality to low, by pressing the hyphen key (-). Languages Club Plant is currently available in six different languages. Parties and Events 2009 #Beta Test Party - September #Halloween Party 2009 - October #Server Testing - November #Holiday Party 2009 - December 2010 #New Year's Day 2010 - January #Prehistoric Party 2010 - February #Magical Party 2010 - March #Rock-jitsu Party 2010 - April #Peashooter Party 2010 - May #Star Wars Takeover 2010 - June #Medieval Party 2010 - July #1st Anniversary Party - August #Zombie Takeover 2010 - September #Halloween Party 2010 - October #Operation: Magic - November #Holiday Party 2010 - December 2011 #New Year's Day 2011 - January #Rock-jitsu Fire Testing - February to June #Rock-jitsu Water Testing - June to August #2nd Anniversary Party - August #Medieval Party 2011 - September #Halloween Party 2011 - October #Hunt for the Golden Peashooter - November #Holiday Party 2011 - December 2012 #New Year's Day 2012 - January #Festival of Lights - February #Magical Takeover - March to June #Frozen Party - July to December (Also 3rd Anniversary Party in August) #Holiday Party 2012 - December 2013 #New Year's Day 2013 - January 1 #Prehistoric Party 2013 - January 19 #Hollywood Party 2013 - February #Summer Party - March #Future Party 2013 - April #Magic Party 2013 - May #Water Party 2013- June #Beach Party 2013 - July/August (4th Anniversary in August) #Back-To-School Party - September #Rock-jitsu Snow Testing - October to November #Holdiay Party 2013 - December 2014 #New Year's Day 2014 - January 1 #Prehistoric Party 2014 - January 12 #Future Party 2014 - February #Zomboss Invasion - March #Time Travel Party - April #Star Wars Takeover 2014 - May #School & Skate Party - June #Pirate Party 2014 - July #Medieval Party 2014 - August # Operation: Darkness - September # Halloween Party 2014 + 5th Anniversary Party - October Rooms Playables See Club Plant/Playables The Team Jobs #Moderator - Adds plants requested by users, no other job can do this. Founder. #Planter - Makes/adds plants to the game. #Rookie - Adds parties to the game. (2009-2014 only) Must know about Club Penguin. #Sunflower - All around editor. Must know about Club Penguin if adding parties, minigames or stamps. #Stamper - Creates stamps for the game. Must know about Club Penguin. #Player - Creates minigames for the game. Must know about Club Penguin. #Director - Creates images for the game. #Rory - Creates rooms for the game. Must know about Club Penguin. #Inviter - Adds characters, such as Skip. Must know about Club Penguin. Minor characters except Skip will be removed. In the team #Revern - Moderator #RandomzSunfish - Sunflower #Wynaut - Sunflower #Wavern - Sunflower #MSP - Rookie, Rory #Itsleo - Planter #RegularCat - Planter, Stamper, Player #NP - All jobs except Moderator. # The Magic Star - Planter # Godfire - Sunflower # Wikia-Critic - Planter # Garney - Planter Trivia *Yes, I did copy and paste most of the stuff from the Club Penguin page. *Every character (except minor characters) in Club Penguin, are in plant form. Category:Games Category:Owned by Revern Category:Club Plant